Goodbye
Goodbye Source is the twenty-second episode and the season finale of the third season and the sixty-sixth overall. This episode is set to air on May 22nd, 2012.Filming began on April 30th Source 1 with shooting scheduled to end on May 11th. Source 2 The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk Source Summary In the Season Three finale, graduation is finally here, as McKinley High's class of 2012 looks to the past and present, while contemplating the future.Source Plot *This is the graduation episode. http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *It will feature potentially major changes for the Rachel-Finn and Kurt-Blaine relationships, as well as some big moves (to New York?). http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *According to Dana Walden, "finale is a very powerful one" and it will be "when viewers get to see what's on the horizon for all of these characters that people love so deeply. We're to a very exciting launch into next season." http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 Spoilers Songs *Lea has recorded her finale song (4/21). She was also the last cast member to enter the studio for Season 3, there by completing cast recordings for the season. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Scenes: *Lea is filming a scene with Dianna in the girls bathroom (4/30). Source *Lea, Amber, Jenna, Kevin, and Chris are filming a dance number (4/30). Source *Mark and Dianna have one or more scenes together (5/1). Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Damian (and most likely other cast members) spent the day filming choir room scenes (5/2) Source 1 Both Lea & Harry later confirmed that today was the last day of filming in the choir room for the season with the tears being descriped as flowing. Source 2 Source 3 Songs Eight songs from Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album will be featured on this episode. Four songs will have been performed on the show prior to the finale, and 1 song will be exclusive. Non-Confirmed Songs *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Rachel. Source *'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals. Sung by TBA *'Roots Before Branches' by Room For Two. Sung by TBA *'Forever Young' by Alphaville. Sung by TBA Confirmed songs Source for the songs below. Source *'I Was Here' by Beyoncé. Sung by TBA *'I'll Remember' by Madonna. Sung by TBA *'Not The End' by The So Manys. Sung by TBA Source *'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by TBA *'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' by Green Day. Sung by TBA Song notes: *A number by Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina. Source Guest Stars *Gloria Estefan as Mrs. Lopez. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (Pics) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (Pics) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source Trivia *First season to not end with a competition episode. *First time we've seen anyone on Glee graduate. We have only heard about graduation and past students graduating but we don't exactly see them graduate. Photos naya and nene.jpg|Naya and NeNe hanging out on set nene and jane.jpg tumblr_m3cy3zR66C1rn1zwoo2_500.jpg|linktext=backtothebeginning mercedes and tina.jpg Ar3XVN6CQAELplO.jpg 571513425.jpg chord and naya.jpg kevin1234567890.jpg mark1234567890-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes